Aloof D. Kin
Aloof D. Kin, more commonly known as "Black Flash", is the of the Black Flash Pirates, as well as the patriarch of the Aloof Family. He is also one of the four that sail the seas, holding his base of operations on Baltio, a moving island that acts as his crew's main ship. Mostly known for his monstrous strength, Kin is responsible for the starvation of many of his allies that refuse to co-operate with his demands, such as the forceful marriage of his children. Kin is also known for his very sadistic nature, destroying the lives of many people for minor things. He previously held the position of but defected after a war between the current day Yonko and the World Government. He eventually rose up in infamy and became a Yonko. He has been regarded as one of the strongest people in the world by the World Government, where challenging him and his pirate crew is considered to be suicide. With his Goro Goro no Mi, Kin has displayed complete mastery over his Devil Fruit, causing destruction and natural disasters in his wake. The Black Flash Pirates are major antagonists within Green Ocean, where Kin's own actions are what caused the formation of the Blooming Pirates, as well as several events that hindered their progress towards their goals. Kin and his pirate crew continue to grow in size and power, where only a small handful are said to be capable of standing up to them. Appearance Kin is a tall muscular Caucasian male human with shoulder-length long blonde hair that protrudes in several directions, primarily in the front of him. The backside of his hair is the only part that reaches to about his shoulders, while the front side reaches to about eye-level, sometimes covering his eyes from being seen by others. He has a light amber color for his iris, but his pupil seems smaller than an average human's. Due to his size, Kin's facial structure is deemed to be very muscular, having a somewhat youthful look to him, looking to be about at least in his early thirties. He has very thick black eyebrows that are pointed at the ends, while some portions of the eyebrows themselves protrude upward. On both of his ears, three sets of earrings can be seen on them, albeit they're very small. Kin wears his old outfit from his rookie pirate days, stating that nothing else has interested him and that it's for sentimental reasons. Around his neck, a light purple scarf is seen wrapped around it, only going as far as covering the majority of his neck. His form of attire has many different colors, and is somewhat baggy on him. The most prominent color on his outfit is a dark-ish pink that are primarily found on his shoulder areas, as well as on the upper portion of his pants. However, this is only an overcoat, as the white under this is his actual outfit, which stems all the way down towards his knees. Over both of these, he wears a brown vest that only covers his torso. Several large golden buttons are on a strap that seem to be holding the vest in place. Around his wrists, he wears a large black wrist band that extends to about his elbow. For footwear, Kin wears black boots that extend to about his kneecaps. These boots have large purple arrows that are pointing downward. On both of his arms, near his wrist, he wears medium sized golden shields that he molds into other objects with his Devil Fruit. After the timeskip, Kin's outfit and appearance changes drastically. He no longer has his long blonde hair, but rather a more shortened version of it. It now protrudes upward, similarly to how a lotus flower looks like. He still seems to have his two large bangs from 2 years ago, but they are more notably smaller. On his forehead, he wears a green bandanna with a large green heart at the base of his forehead. Kin also wears two small golden hoop earrings on either side of his face, as opposed to the six he had before. He no longer ha his youthful look, looking more like a man of his age. He has also gained an increase in muscle mass, showing in his facial features. His eyebrows have also changed color, now matching his hair color. He now wears a black skin-tight suit that covers his entire body. Over this, he wears a baggy orange vest that extends to his wrests. On the back of this vest, the family emblem is seen on it. On his wrists, he now wears several large golden rings, which were previously the golden shields he had prior to the timeskip. Around his waist, he wears a green belt with a large green heart on it, similarly to his bandanna. Shortly below this belt, he wears a lime green colored sash that is only connected to the belt buckle. On his legs, he wears an orange covering, that is very similar to his vest. The boots from before the timeskip were replaced with yellow pointed shoes that have a black strip pattern on them. Finally, he holds a pendant around his neck. He claims he has always had it on him, but it wasn't very visible in his previous outfit. Within it, a picture of him can be found. After the events of the Baltio Arc, Kin reverts to his prime via the usage of his daughter's, Aloof D. Tutor, . Due to this, Kin looks significantly younger than he did prior to his reversion, to his days before he became a Shichibukai. He now adorns an outfit entirely colored in purple, that also fits for someone of higher status. On top of his head, he wears a top hat with a buckle on it that has the family symbol on it. His hair has become slightly longer than before, and has become a lighter shade of blonde, as opposed to his entire golden-like hair. He wears a purple long-sleeved vest with a green zipper in the middle. The vest itself protrudes outward when reaching his waist, as it is not meant to be tucked into his pants. Under this vest, he wears a lighter shade of purple undershirt that seems to be about the same length as the vest, and mostly hidden aside from the sleeves. Over the vest, he wears a cloak that is buttoned to the vest. This cloak has a green feather-like pattern that protrudes upwards. He wears long purple pants that hold no significant design, and over these pants, he wears large purple boots that come slightly over his calves. He still has a muscular body, but he has lost a lot of definition, as evidenced by his facial structure. He retains all the accessories he had on him from his prior outfit, such as the shields and the pendant. Personality Kin has shown himself to be a ruthless person who takes pleasure and satisfaction in misery he causes to others. He is overly confident of his pirate crew’s capabilities, and deeming himself as being superior to all others. He is very easily amused by the antics of other people, especially enjoying things that are actual entertainment. Despite not being an actual form of entertainment, Kin has also shown to enjoy planning for wars, imagining the destruction that his crew would cause. When Kin was beginning his life of piracy, his personality was vastly different than the one he currently has. He only seemed to have interest in finding the One Piece, creating a powerful crew that would allow him to achieve his goals. He was also very protective of his crew members, becoming infuriated when others tried to harm those he cared about. When he met Anura, his first wife, he was entirely infatuated by her, making several attempts at trying to get her attention. He eventually was able to marry Anura, to which she began to travel on journeys with him. However, over time, this personality of Kin disappeared, being replaced with a person that only seems to care for himself, and no one else. He seems to have no care for his family's, especially his children's, wants or needs. This is most prominently shown when his new born children are forced to become slaves to Kin, losing their childhood in the process, and their only purpose in life is to become foot-soldiers for his pirate crew. Kin has also displayed to be a very cunning man, despite not managing his crew's war efforts, allowing his daughter Aloof D. Analyst deal with that. He shows great usage of his environment during his battles, and even discovering weaknesses of his opponent(s) rather quickly using that to his advantage. Kin is a very manipulative person, allowing the original children he had with Anura, do as they please, but will force them to return to him whenever he needs. He has mostly shown to do this with Aloof D. Apostle, deeming it as a game, stating that no matter what Apostle does, he does not have freedom, as he's always under Kin's grasp. Relationships Family Subordinates Enemies Others History Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit Trivia *Kin's name follows the Aloof Family theme, where his name is a shortened version of "King". "Kin" is also related to family, where he is the cause of his family's ever-growing size. **He, with his brothers Bas and Jai, are the only members of the Aloof Family to have a shortened version of their occupations, having a 3 letter name. *His birthday is on the same day that Hurricane Katrina formed. *Fitting with the Black Flash Pirates' theme, Kin represents the Greek God Zeus. Zeus in Greek mythology is the most well-known god and ruler of Mount Olympus. He carries two golden shields on his arms, similarly to how Zeus carried his one shield, and also wields the power of lightning, where one of his most common attacks are lightning bolts. *Kin's character design is based off of Dio from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, more specifically his Part 1, Pre-Timeskip, and Part 3, Post-Timeskip, appearances. Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pirate Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Aloof Family Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Will of D. Category:Green Ocean Category:Yonko Category:Antagonists